In computing environments such as cloud computing or other distributed computing platforms, data and computational resources may be located at different networked or geo-distributed locations. It is increasingly common for large volumes of data to be generated and processes in a geographically distributed fashion.
In some applications, data communications may become a significant factor when trying to reduce the run time of a job on a distributed computing platform.